She is on Duty
by The Surrealist
Summary: I am an undercover cop. Become Tohru's friend: That's my next mission. The only problem is, Yuki's standing in my way. Please read, and review!
1. Beggining anew

She is on Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. 

Chapter 1: High School!

Hello! My name is Lucy Kim(Not my real name). I'm an undercover cop. My new mission is to become friends with a mad-man's daughter. The chief said that I'll have to go to high school, Kaibara High School at that. They say that the Sohmas go to school there, and the chief told me that the Sohmas have a curse, that they transform if they are hugged by the opposite gender. My father is the Chief. Of course, I'm 19 and have already finished College! I skipped like 7 grades because I knew advanced algebra when I was in 1st grade. (Aren't I smart?)  I have to become friends with a mad-man's daughter because she'll probably tell me of where her father is. The mad-man's name is Hikoma Honda. His daughter's name is Tohru Honda. Hikoma was a wealthy business man and still is. There are harsh rumors going 'round that he killed many people because of their wealth. The whole school shuns Tohru.

"Poor girl, Tohru is." I said as the limo pulled to the front of the car. I wore the school's uniform, along with my brown backpack. I climbed out and approached the principal. "Good Morning, Sensei." "Good Morning, Ms.Kim." He replied. "Your classroom is 4-1, Ms. Misaki's class. "Yes, thank you." I said as I made my way to the classroom. I was early, but hey, that means I have time to find these Sohmas and Tohru, before the teacher gets here! As I entered, I saw a girl with chocolate eyes, and long brown hair, a boy with orange hair and the same orange eyes, and another boy with silvery-gray-violet hair and deep violet eyes. "It's the Sohmas, and Tohru!"

I thought. "Hi!" I said to the three. "Hi! What's your name?" the girl asked me. "I'm Lucy, your new classmate. What's your name?" I replied. "I'm Tohru, nice to meet you!" she responded. "Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma and this baka is Kyo." said the guy with deep violet eyes. "I'M NOT A BAKA! Hi." The carrot-top said. I giggled at how tense Kyo was. Suddenly, two girls came in. One was a blonde, and he other was just plain weird, she had dark eyes, and she painted her nails black. "Hi, I'm Uo, and this is Hana." The blonde said. "Hi!" I responded. Hana stared at me. Suddenly, Hana grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Then she slammed me through the girl's bathroom door and said, "I know that you're an undercover cop." "Oh! How'd you know?" I yelled. "I'm physic and I can read your mind." she replied calmly, as if my she just DIDN'T blow my cover. "Please, don't tell!" I begged. "I'll tell…only Uo, and I know that you're after Tohru's dad and needs to become friends with Tohru." said Hana. I was astounded; she can read me like a book! "Do you know of the Sohma curse?" I asked meekly. "Yes and so does Uo." Hana sternly said. "OK. Let's go." I said.

As we left, Yuki was heading for the boys bathroom. Then, I encountered a most unusual sight; Yuki disappeared in a crowd of what looked like rabid girls. ''They were like 'Yuki, oh, he's mine!', 'Yuki, Yuki, he's my man!' and 'Halleluiah! Halleluiah! It's Yuki, its Yuki. Halleluiah!' Some were just screaming his name and telling him to look in their direction so that they could get a picture. "He's used to it. He gets that everyday, its part of his routine." Hana said as she read the expression on my face. But, 5 minutes later, he still had not appeared out of the crowd. "I'm going to get him outta that angry mob." I said as I left. There was only 5 more minutes left until the teacher came, so it was now or never. "HEY!" I boomed to the rabid girls. They immediately turned and I saw what happened to Yuki. There were huge, gigantic hickeys all over him. "What the……Yuki, are you okay?" I asked voice full of worry. "Rabid…kill….I…overpowered…stronger than last time…ughh." He managed to say before blacking out. "Oh! Our Yuki! Look what you did! You'll pay for that!" The fan girls said in unison. "Uhh..." I said, at a loss for words. "Hey, you'll pay for interrupting us!" said the girl, she looked like the boss. "With what?" I asked, posing in a way that meant I was ready to fight. With 2 (index and middle) fingers of both hands up and my right leg slightly raised above my left, I said, let's get it on. Yuki woke up and saw me in this position, and then he shouted, "No! Don't it's not worth it!" I let out a "Humph" and said to Yuki "We have to go to class, Yuki." "Hey, students! Got to your classrooms!" Ms. Misaki said, approaching us from down the hall. "Yes, sensei." We all said in unison, and we scurried into our classes.

After school

"Thanks for saving me." Yuki said to me. "No prob." I responded, blushing a little. "Hey I'll walk you home, is that ok?" He asked me. "Sure!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Where do you live?" he asked. "I live on Monaco St." I responded. "MONACO STREET!" he shouted. "yeah, why?" I asked. "I live on Monaco Street!" He yelled. "Really? What number?" I said, interested. "I'm number 4." He replied. I let out a squeal of joy. "I'm number 6! We live right next door to each other!" If you don't know, houses with an odd number are on one side of the street, and even on the other.

: Yuki and Kyo moved out of Shii's and got their own apartment. Tohru lives with Uo.

As we went down Monaco street, Mino, the Yuki fan club president, (I don't know her real name so I gave her a new name) and her followers stood in my way. "What? Do I have somethin' on my face?" I asked, irritated. "No, not really, but I want to give you an _invitation_." Mino said, the last word dripping with sarcasm. "Cool, where's the gig?" I replied. "In the courtyard, after school, tomorrow. " She said and left, with her followers scurrying in her wake. "Are you going?" Yuki asked me. "Yep." I said. "Don't! I saw new girls coming out from the courtyard, cut up, bruised, and sometimes with black eyes!" he cried. "No sweat, don't worry!" I assured him. "Well, see you tomorrow, Christy." Yuki said as he went in his apartment. "Bye Yuki." I said and went in mine.

The next day

"Hey, Guys!" I said as I raced to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo and Hana. A bunch of greetings were passed back to me. "Oh, Lucy!" Tohru said as she flung her arms around me. "Ehh?" I said in surprise and horror. Tohru looked up at me with red, swollen eyes and said," Oh, Lucy, don't go after school, PLEASE!" Tohru broke down in tears and I had like 50 sweat drops on my head. Finally, after realizing that Tohru was crying insanely for ME, I bent down until I was her height and said, "Tohru, why are you crying? Did they (the fan girls) do something to YOU? Don't cry, Tohru. Don't cry." When I said 'Did they do something to you?' it made Tohru cry even more. "The thing is that they DID do something to her." Yuki said, in a whisper. "What did they do?" I whispered back. "They gave her a lifetimes beating, the day right after she started school here." he said, just loud enough for me to hear. "Oh..." I said, at a loss for words. So this was their routine! They always did this to new comers! I'll teach them a lesson or two! "Tohru, get up." I said firmly, but not too harshly. To everybody's amazement, she stood up and rubbed her eyes, and dried her tears. "Whoa, it's a record! You made her stop crying in 5 minutes!" Kyo said in astonishment. "I want Tohru to follow me and everybody else go home." I said. "We can't go home without Tohru, Lucy." Yuki said softly. I eased my voice a little -understanding that he was worried for her safety and mine too- and said, "Ok, if you HAVE to stay, then you can follow too." Nobody moved. "Ok, but if you get nightmares easily, I suggest that you don't follow." I said. "What exactly are you gonna do?" Uo asked me. "Beat the crap outta them, of course!" I responded. As we approached the courtyard, Kyo said "I have a bad feeling that this isn't gonna turn out so great." "Don't worry, Kyo." I assured him. "Great, the gates are locked." I said, I sighed and said, "Well, if we have to go the long way-" I said and jumped to the other side of the gate. "Well, aren't you coming?" I questioned all of their shocked faces, even Hana's. "Uhh. I'm afraid that we can't jump over this." Kyo said, still with the shocked expression on his face.

"Whatever." I said and walked up to the fan girls. There were only 4 of them. 'This'll be easy.' I thought. After a couple of kicks, punches, leg-trips and dodges, the girls were on their knees, hands up, with a black eye, cuts and bruises. They were all whimpering. "Tohru, come here." I said and chuckled as the girls winced at the sound of my voice. "How?" she asked very timidly. I walked over to the lock on the gate, and flicked it with my middle finger and thumb, and it broke. "NOW you can come over, guys." I said. They came in with the funniest expressions. "Kyo and Yuki's jaws had hit the ground; Uo had tucked her hair into her ear to get a better view with both of her eyes. Hana was just staring at them, with wide eyes, and Tohru whimpered at the sight of the former rabid girls, then realized that SHE must have looked like that when they had beat HER up, and smirked.

No one knew that Tohru could smirk so...evilly, which made everyone stare more and Yuki and Kyo's jaw dig into the earth. "I want you to all apologize to Tohru and all of the girls you beat up. And, you will NOT fight anymore, understand?" I boomed to the cowering girls. "Y-y-yes, Lucy. We're sorry Tohru, for beating you up on your second day, we're really sorry." they said. "Now, go!" I yelled. They were shaken out of their socks, and ran out of the courtyard.

"Miss Kim, where in the world did you learn to fight like that?" Yuki asked me, still astounded. "Oh, I've mastered Martial Arts when I was 12. And I'm still going strong!" I said. "Whoa, then, how about a challenge?" Kyo asked. "Great! Tomorrow after school, same place, same time. Ok?" I answered. "Great." He answered back. "Uhh! Ohh..." a sharp pain ran through my body, the last people I saw before losing consciousness was Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's shocked faces.

"Uhh..." I woke up on a bed, but not in a hospital. It was more like a Japanese bedroom. I looked around, Tohru was sleeping in a sitting position on one side of the bed and Yuki was on the other. Kyo was looking out of the window; it was a beautiful sunny afternoon. "Hi, Kyo." I said to the orange haired boy. "Lucy!" He yelled. "Huh?" Yuki said as he woke up. "Lucy?" Tohru said as she woke up too. "Hey, guys." I said weakly, as I tried to get up. "Don't Miss Kim." Yuki said as he gently pushed me back down. I put a serious face on and said, "What happened? How long was I out?"

Pwease review! Me no have no rewiew! Wah! (:' (

**Who ever is my first reviewer, gets a part in the next chapter:)**


	2. Permanent!

She is on Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Chapter 2: Permanent!

"Did you feel anything prick your skin, when you were fighting the girls?" Yuki asked me. "Yeah, I just shook it off because I thought they pinched me with their nails or something." I replied. "Well, it wasn't nails, it was a hypo." He said sadly. I gasped and said, "A hypodermic needle? Filled with what?" "A permanent poison, that quickly spreads through the body upon contact with your vein." He said darkly. "Don't worry, Hatori took 90 of it out." Tohru said. "Eh, Heh, uh, yeah. Anyways, do you know what kind of poison it is?" I said somewhat uneasily. "No, it's unknown, which is unusual." Kyo suddenly said. "So, if this 'Hatori' you speak of took out only 90, what happened to the other 10?" I asked. "Well, he didn't want to kill you, because the rest is in your lungs." Kyo said. I gasped, what does that mean? Will I have problems breathing? Will I die sooner than my time? So many grim questions filled my head and my face became darker and darker as more and more questions popped up. Yuki noticed this and said, "Lucy, you'll have to live with us until we're absolutely positive that your fine." "No! I couldn't! My parents will be worried sick already! My apartment! The bills! What about work? And-" "Your parents came in already, so did your brother. We're gonna move your stuff out of your apartment and you have a week off because we told your boss what happened." Tohru piped up. "Yes, we told them already about your condition, and they agreed with us." Yuki finished. "You guys are so kind, how can I repay you?" I said, voice filled with guilt. Just then, a man came into the room, and told everyone to leave. His right eye was covered by his hair; I guessed that he was Hatori. "Am I gonna die, Doctor?" I asked with mixed feelings. "You can call me Sohma-kun. That question cannot be answered right now." He replied. "How will this poison affect me?" I questioned. "This poison is in your lungs and bronchial tubes. It may give you some difficulty breathing. Also, it may clog at times, if it swells up. If, that does occur, then someone near you should contact me immediately." He said. I gasped. Clog my breathing? Swell up? Difficulty breathing? I paled at the thought of it. Then, Hatori gave me a shot and said, "This should reduce the chance of having an attack today. I will leave you now." He left. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came back in. "What'd he say?" Tohru asked worriedly. I breathed in deeply, and then scrunched my face at the thought that my breathing organs in my body were infected. "He said-"was all I managed before I swallowed my breath. I gasped, but no air entered my lungs. "Help." I said. Yuki and Kyo's eyes went wide, Tohru scrambled for the phone and pressed the button that speed dialed Hatori's number. "Hello, Dr. Hatori Sohma speaking. Business or pleasure?" "HATORI!" Tohru yelled. "Lucy, she's having an attack! Hurry! She can't breathe! Hurry!" She yelled. "I'll be right over." He said before he hung up. I tossed and turned in the bed, trying to rid the pain. Hatori came over and I fainted, because of fatigue. When I woke up, I was still in the same bed, Tohru, seeing that I woke up, said, "Lucy! Are you Okay? We were so worried about you!" "I'm fine, I'm just a little-aghh!-" I fell back down into the bed. "LUCY!" Tohru screeched, waking whoever was asleep at the house. Immediately, Yuki and Kyo burst into the room. Then, a man with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes, and with a twinkle in his eyes, came in. He suddenly yelled, "AHHH! High school girls!" and ran toward me. Tohru and I 'eeped' when Kyo's fist met his jaw and when Yuki's leg met his face. "Ow, cousins, that hurt!" he said to Kyo and Yuki. "That's the point, you hentai inu." The boys said in unison. "Cousins?" I asked the man. "Yes, I'm their cousin, Shigure Sohma." He said as he bowed. "Who might you be?" he asked me. "I'm Lucy Kim. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shigure-san." I said and tried to get up, but then a pain shot through my body again and I shot back onto the bed. "Oh, Lucy, don't try to do that. Why don't you get some sleep?" Tohru asked me kindly. "Thanks, but I slept for more than 3 days, remember? Besides, I can't sleep, I'm starving." I replied weakly. "Oh, then that can be arranged, Lucy." Shigure spoke. "Thank you Shigure-san, you are so kind." I said as I closed my eyes. I mustered up all of my strength and stood upright on the bed. Then, I slowly walked out of the room, with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure following closely behind. "Aghh!" I said and fell into... Yuki's arms? "I had a feeling that you might fall, so was ready to catch you if you fell." He said. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn that Kyo flashed an angry look at Yuki's back. I blushed, and then regained composure, and continued walking to the kitchen. I took out a mixing bowl, flour, baking flour, a can of peas, 3 carrots, 6 eggs, milk, a once-frozen chicken, a salmon and 5 small pie trays. (This isn't a real recipe, don't try it!) After kneading the dough, freezing it for about 20 minutes, cutting up the chicken and carrots, stuffing it, and cooking it, I was done. "Everybody, dinners ready!" I said. "Miss Kim! You recovered so quickly! Did you prepare dinner? Did Shigure tell you to do it? I'll kill him." Yuki said as he came into the dining room, observing me. "Wha da ya say?" Kyo said sleepily as he entered the dining room. "Where's Tohru?" I asked as Shigure entered the dining room. "I don't know, maybe she's sleeping, I'll go check on her." Yuki said as he started to get up. "No, Yuki, I'll get her, you guys just eat." I said as I placed 5 pot pies and one sizzling salmon in the middle, and left. I walked into Tohru's room. "Yeah, it's great here, yeah, Lucy, she's so kind to me, uh huh, yeah okay, bye dad!" Tohru said and hung up. 'Dad? She still has contact with her dad? I got a lead! All I have to do is wait for the next phone bill to come, and then I can check the number she called! I have to tell chief! Yes!' I thought. I entered her room, and said, 'Tohru, dinners ready! You gonna come?" Everyone's waiting." "Oh, yeah!" she said and quickly followed me to the dining hall. After dinner, Yuki asked me," Miss Kim, could I see you in the hall?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." I said. "Tohru, you can handle the dishes, I presume? Thanks." I said as I went to go see Yuki. "Yeah, of course, Lucy!" She told me.

I saw Yuki in the hall and approached him. "Yes, Yuki? What is it?" I asked, voice filled with curiosity. "Well, I think you should know about our family curse, now because you're going to be living here." He said. "Curse?" I asked him. "Yeah, you see, if we're hugged by a member of the opposite gender, we turn into animals of the Chinese zodiac. When we change back, we're totally naked." He finished the last sentence with a blush as red as a tomato. "Oh, really?" I said as I hugged him. Nothing happened. "What happened?" he asked me. "Nothing happened!" I said.

O.O

"Everybody! I didn't change! I didn't change!" Yuki yelled as he grabbed my hand and I flew downstairs. "Wha?" Kyo said as he came down the ladder. "I didn't change!" Yuki yelled once more. "YO!" Kyo said as he slapped his hand over Yuki's blabbing mouth. "Its okay, Kyo, I know." I said to him reassuringly. "Oh, well." He said, embarrassed. I took Kyo's hand over Yuki's mouth. "Shigure, do you know why I didn't change?" He asked. "Then would you mind telling me why you were hugging on the first place?" He retorted. I deal with this kind of comment all the time; it means that he's jealous. "Why are you so mean, Shigure-san? Are you jealous?" I said as I moved my face so our faces were only an inch apart. He blushed something fierce! Then, I noticed everybody was holding their breath. "You can breathe now." I said as I backed my face away from Shigure's and narrowed my eyes. "Haa..." said the three in unison. "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna actually gonna kiss him!" Yuki exclaimed. Tohru was still blushing madly at what she could have witnessed. "So, back on the subject, why didn't you change?" Kyo asked Yuki and me. "I dunno." I said. "Lucy, why don't you try and hug me or Kyo?" Shigure interjected. "Oh, Okay, I'll hug Kyo first." I said and walked over to Kyo. I hugged him, nothing happened. "Holy..." was all Kyo could say, staring at his body. "Ok, now hug me." Shigure ordered. I went over to Shigure and hugged him, nothing happened. "So, are we free of our curse?" asked Kyo. "I don't know, I'll call Aya and Hatori." Shigure replied as he reached for the phone.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

The next day, I had all the members of the Chinese Zodiac in front of me. I could tell which animal they were just by taking a glance at them. "Ahem, before you do this, Lucy you must know the consequences. If you spill the beans, Hatori will have to erase your memories. Understand?" Shigure said firmly. "Yes, Shigure-san." I said as I approached Yuki. I hugged him, nothing. Next, I approached the guy with black and white hair. I knew he was the ox. "Ox, right?" I questioned him. "Yeah, my name's Haru." I hugged him, nothing. Next was a little girl, she was so cute! She had Hazel eyes with equally hazel hair. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked her sweetly. "Hi, my name's Kisa." She replied. "Tiger, correct?" I said. "Yep!" she answered and pulled me into a hug. Nothing happened. I approached a blond boy with big, brown eyes. "What is your name?" I asked him. "Momiji. Gut Morgen!" (Good morning!) he said. I understood him perfectly. "No, No, Momiji, Gut ten tak!"(Good afternoon!) I corrected and showed him the time. Indeed, it was afternoon. "Oh yeah, you're right!" he exclaimed. "Bunny, rabbit?" I asked him. "Yeah." He replied and squeezed me tightly. Nothing! Next came a man, I gulped and blushed. "Hello, Sohma-kun." I said and wrapped my arms around him. Nothing happened. The next was another man. Man! What is with this household and men? I thought.

Hello! I corrected chapters 2 and 3:)


	3. Hugs and Hisses

She is on Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Chapter 3: Hugs!

"Hello, I'm Ayame Sohma, pleased to meet you." The silver-haired man said as he looked at me. I hugged him, nothing happened! "Yeah!" he said as he jumped high. As the next person came, I sweat dropped. It was a little boy, younger than Kisa. "What's your name?" I asked in the same sweet I asked Kisa. "Don't take that tone with me, I'm not a kid." He suddenly said. "Hiro! You're so mean!" Kisa said as she came out of the line and stood in front of him. "Uhh...Kisa, come on..." Hiro started. "NO! She yelled, causing everyone to jump, including me. "Okay, okay, sorry. I'm Hiro, the sheep" He apologized. "Wait, if you're the sheep, what happened to the horse?" I asked. "He died a long time ago, same with the rooster in a freak car accident." Tohru said sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said with an apologetic look. I hugged Hiro, nothing. "OMG! NOTHING'S HAPPENING!" Kyo yelled out from the back. Nothing happened when I hugged Ritsu too. Here came the BIG challenge, I had to hug Shigure. Everybody sucked in their breaths and held it. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. This time Ayame and Yuki gave a little 'eep'. I let my arms dangle, this was possible because Shigure held me tightly. Nothing happened, through Shigure still hadn't let go of me. I struggled in his grasp, he had a death grip on me though. OMG, he's not letting go of me! I thought. Since he was a foot taller than me, he rested his head on top of mine and breathed in my scent. I started to suffocate, that wasn't good, because my head felt light. I was having an attack! Then I went limp in the perverted dog's arms. Everything went black, I heard shouting and yelling but, I was so weak that I couldn't even open my eyes.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy?" Someone called in a soft voice. "Yuki?" I said, puzzled. Not just Yuki, I had all 11 animals (minus horse and chicken and add cat 12-210+111) with worried faces. "Wha hapand?" I slurred. "Are you okay, Ms. Kim?" Hatori said as he checked my blood pressure. "Uhh...I ay ow, I assed ou in shures rms." (I'm okay now, I passed out in Shigure's arms) I slurred once more. "What the...?" Kyo said at my words. "Can you speak, Lucy?" Momiji asked. I cleared my throat and spoke weakly, "Ahem, testing one, two, three, testing, testing." Everyone breathed, Tohru, A girl with brown hair that had a death grip on Kyo's shirt, and Kisa said, "We were so worried about you, Lucy!" in unison. "Hello, who are you?" I said hoarsely. "Hi, I'm Kagura. Pleased to meet you." She replied. "Boar, am I correct? I see that you've taking a liking to Kyo." I asked. "Yeah! Kyo is my boyfriend!" Kagura exclaimed. "WHAT? Kagura you know that's not true!" Kyo yelled and tried to pry his shirt out of her grasp. I stood up, took a moment to steady myself and walked over to Kagura and hugged her, nothing happened. Yuki told me, "The last one left is Kyo." I went over to him, he didn't look mad, actually he looked thankful that I got Kagura off him. I went and hugged him. POOF! He transformed? "No? Why did I transform?" the cute orange kitty said. "Oh! You're so cute! Who's a good Kitty? Who's a good Kitty? Coo-chie Coo-Chie Coo!" I said. To my surprise, he purred! "Purr, purr." Said Kyo as he was in my arms. Everybody looked shocked. "What?" I asked them all. "I didn't know that Kyo could purr..." Tohru said, shocked. Kyo's eyes suddenly flew open, "Lucy, drop me!" he yelled. I dropped him and he transformed back. All of the girls, including me closed our eyes and when Yuki said, "All Clear!" we opened them. "Kagura, I totally know why you love Kyo! He's so cute when he's a widdle kitty, isn't he?" I said as I pulled her into Shigure's room. "Yeah! But..." Kagura started, "He's mine, don't get too attached, okay?" she finished. "Oh, okay..." I said, shocked at what she suddenly said. As we came back out to the living room, Kyo asked me, "Do you really think I'm cute, Lucy?" "Yeah! But you're smaller than a regular cat, and why did you transform when I hugged you? Everyone else didn't..." I replied. Kyo put on a sad face and walked into his room. I followed suit. When I reached his room, he was sitting on his bed, on the verge of tears. "You can come in, Lucy." He said to me. I was shocked that he knew I was there, but I came in. I sat next to him and said, "Kyo, you know, I think I know why you transformed." "Why?" he asked. "I think it's because I like you." I answered. He stared at me and said. "You don't really like me, you're just saying that because you're trying to cheer me up, right?" "Wrong, I really do like you, Kyo, and back there, I began to think that you liked me too when you purred." I replied. "I like you too, but you'll won't like me anymore once you see my true form." He said sadly. "True form? Kyo what are you talking about?" I questioned. "You see I have three forms, one is my human form you see right now, second is my cat form, and the third form is a monstrous demon. You see this bracelet? This is what is keeping me from transforming into my third form." He said as he pointed to the black and white bracelet on his wrist. "It's okay, I don't care. It's what's on the inside that matters." I said wisely. "Thanks, Lucy." He said to me as he leaned in. I leaned in too and we kissed. It was sweet and short. Kyo's cat ears pricked and he looked at the door. He then said, "You can all come in, everybody, I know you're there." I gasped as 11 people tumbled from the hallway into the room. "He he, don't get mad, Kyo, you know how curious a dog can be, right?" Shigure said as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "I forgive you all for now." Kyo replied glaring at them. "Guys, I need to tell you all something..." I said as we all started to exit Kyo's room. Everybody turned their head and glanced at me, but them they realized they were staring so they resumed to walking into the living room and taking a seat on either the couch or the floor. When everyone was settled, I spilled the beans. "I can shape shift into any animal of the Chinese Zodiac." Everybody gaped at me. "I'm not a Sohma though, I'm a Kimiko, and my birthday is on December 32and." I finished. "KIMIKO?" Shigure yelled. "YOU MEAN THE ANICIENT FAMILY, KIMIKO?" Ayame shouted. "What's wrong?" Tohru asked, confused. "You see, the Kimiko family has the ability to break the curse over the Sohmas." Hatori explained. "Then break the curse, already!" Hiro yelled at me, and I flinched. "Hiro, you should be thanking god that we are even in the presence of one of the sacred Kimiko family members! Now say you're sorry!" Yuki retorted. I never knew Yuki had it in him! "Sorry..." Hiro mumbled. "S'ok" I said. "But, I don't know how to control my powers. Just my animal." I said sadly. "You know how to control your animal, Miss Kimiko?" Yuki asked, astounded. "Yeah, like when I hugged you all, I didn't want to transform, but I don't know what happened when I hugged Kyo..." I said sadly. "Well, he didn't change before when you hugged him. You, know when you found out that Yuki didn't change." Shigure said. Hatori narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Prove that you can change." "Huh? Oh, Okay..." I said, surprised at his question. "Which animal should I change into?" I asked. "How about into a bunny, like me?" Momiji questioned. "Oh, sure." I said and transformed into a bunny, smaller than Momiji, though. "Oh, Lucy, you're so cute!" Tohru exclaimed as she picked me up. "Can you control your body when you're an animal?" Kisa asked me. "Sure, I can stay in this form as long as I want to." I answered. "Well, if this party's over, I'm going home." Hiro said as he walked toward the door. "Baa!" I said as I transformed into his animal. He spun around and looked at me. My charm had worked, his coldness melted, and Tohru hugged him. "Hey!" he yelled as the smoke cleared and he turned into a little sheep, bigger than me though. "See?" I said as I changed into the snake, rat, tiger, dog, horse, calf, boar, and monkey. "Why didn't you change into a seahorse?" Tohru asked me. "Well, I didn't want to pass out naked in front you all of you, why you want me to?" I questioned. "Uhh...no, it's not that...Uhhh..." Tohru said, at a loss of words. "He he he he..." Shigure giggled. I glared at him and walked over. I raised my hand over his cheek and slapped him across the face. Everybody, including Tohru and Ritsu, said "Ooooo." He gasped and looked at me wide-eyed. Then he walked into his room. "I think that was uncalled for." Momiji said sadly. "I think we should leave him as he is for now." Hatori said calmly. I ran to Tohru's room, leaving behind 10 animals with mixed feelings. I sat on our bed, crying silently. I knew what I had to do, give up on my work, and run, far away, I had caused too much hurt. The fan girls is an exception, but with Kyo and Shigure is one too many. I changed into the tiger and bit my clothes in my mouth and jumped out the window. This made me to get many cuts and the window to break into many pieces. I don't know if the Sohmas are gonna chase me or leave me be. I hope they just leave me. I'm a pain to everyone, my biological parents (yes, I'm adopted), and the whole entire police force. I am just running in the forest, don't know where, I just need to run far away from civilization, mankind. I don't know how long I've been running now, but the woods isn't the easiest place to run in. Now, its pitch-black dark, I'm still running. Ughh! I can't breathe! My leg! My wind pipe!

Where am I? Why am I in this beautiful silk dress, in a room I don't remember? "Princess? Princess Violet?" a maid asked me. "Huh?" I answered, completely confused. "Do you remember anything, Princess?" she said. "No, I don't remember anything at all! Who am I? Where am I? Why am I this gown?" I asked as the questions popped into my head. "Oh no, I'd better call her majesty." She said to herself as she went out of the room. A few minutes later a woman with a crown on her head, a marvelous trailing gown, and a mean look on her face came in with the maid. She scowled at me and said, "Violet, you filthy wretch, you were never meant to be a princess! Look at what you've done to yourself! My goodness! Found in the Forbidden Forest. (This story has nothing to do with Harry Potter! I just copied the name!) With nothing to wear! Thank god Amanda found you, or else we couldn't have shown our heads in public for years! Amanda, you get another raise!" She yelled at me and Amanda and stormed out of the room. "Huh?" I asked Amanda with a question on my face. "I guess I'd better get started with your memory, then. You are the princess of Whiteland, soon-to-be queen of Whiteland, 16, and your father passed away last year. When he passed away, you were so upset that you ran away. Yesterday, I found you in the woods while I was visiting my cousin." She finished. "Okay...so are you saying that the woman that was just in here is my mother? So, why is she so upset?"

This chapter is dedicated in memory of my dear Grandmother and Uncle who both passed away with Cancer.


End file.
